Fell so close
by thegabibarbosa
Summary: Isabella Swan sempre foi apaixonada pelo irmão 10 anos mais velho de sua melhor amiga, agora tem a chance de passar o verão antes da faculdade na casa dele. Muita coisa pode acontecer agora que a menina cresceu.


O carro parou em frente ao prédio onde eu e minha melhor amiga iriamos passar nosso ultimo verão juntas, nosso ultimo verão antes da faculdade. Eu suspirei tentando me conter, quando todos os meus instintos me mandavam fugir, e ainda assim não podia negar que uma parte de mim se alegrava por que depois de longos quatro anos eu finalmente o veria novamente.

_Edward, Edward. _Era o que dizia cada batida do meu pobre coração que a tanto tempo levava um amor não correspondido, um amor que eu tinha me comprometido a esquecer depois desse verão.

- Vamos logo Bella. – Alice disse me puxando para fora do taxi. – Você esta toda estranha desde que eu falei que o Edward nos deixou ficar na casa dele esse verão.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça All. – me apressei em responder, tentando esquecer a torrente de emoções que estavam me dominando_. Droga, eu sabia que vir nessa viagem tinha sido uma péssima ideia._

- Se você diz. – Ela me respondeu estreitando os olhos e nem um pouco convencida. _Isso que da conviver com alguém que te conheceu a vida toda_. – Moço, nós precisamos de ajuda aqui. – chamou ao porteiro do elegante prédio que seria nosso lar pelos próximos 2 meses.

O porteiro nos ajudou a descer as 7 malas de Alice( tivemos que usar dois taxis) e minhas duas e subimos em direção do elevador, pelo visto Edward já tinha avisado sobre nossa chegada. Depois de duas viagens de elevador nós finalmente paramos em frente a porta do único apartamento da cobertura, que só pela elegância do prédio me fez pensar que custaria uma fortuna.

_Ele é economista Bella, pode sustentar o estilo de vida que quiser._

Alice tocou a campainha varias vezes e batia os pés no chão impaciente, quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente.

- Claro que seria você.- Edward Cullen disse sorrindo para a irmã mais nova antes de abraça-la. Ele tinha deixado de ser um garoto a muito tempo, percebi. Agora ele era um homem, e não pude deixar de me perguntar que tipo de mulher ele preferia. – Bella? Isabella Swan é você mesma? – sorriu para mim, dando um leve beijo em meu rosto. Não consegui evitar corar e colocar a mão no lugar onde seus lábios tinham estado e minha pele formigava.

- Não liga não Ed, a Bel esta toda fora do ar hoje. Acho que ela e aviões não combinam muito bem. – Disse minha melhor amiga já entrando em seu apartamento segurando uma mala em cada mão.

Edward nos ajudou a entrar com as malas e nos mostrou seu lar. Uma sala muito ampla com as paredes de vidro e uma varanda com uma linda vista da cidade, tudo em tons muito claros e muito bem iluminado. Uma cozinha bem equipada, e sala de jantar com uma mesa de madeira enorme. O quarto principal que era dele(não entramos para ver, infelizmente), o meu era todo em tons de nude e branco, e o de Alice que era branco com tons de vermelho. Camas de casal muito grandes estavam nos meio dos quartos, assim como portas para um closet médio, uma estante pequena e um pequeno quadro na parede, tendo os dois também uma parede de vidro com uma bela vista. Teríamos que dividir o banheiro que ficava no final do corredor perto do quarto dele, o que na minha humilde opinião seria o pior da viagem, quem merece dividir um banheiro com Alice?

- Se vocês precisarem de alguma coisa durante o dia é só falar com a senhora Carmen que vem três vezes por semana. O café da manhã, almoço e jantar são por conta de vocês, tem tudo na geladeira. Por favor só não destruam a minha cozinha. – completou com um sorriso e uma piscada voltando pelo o corredor e indo na direção que ele tinha explicado ser seu escritório/biblioteca.

- Isso é tão Edward. – Alice disse meio indignada voltando para a sala para pegar suas malas e eu as minhas. – Nos deixar na mão em uma cidade desse tamanho.

- Mas é o que você queria. – me apressei em defender meu amor secreto. – Pediu para ficar aqui por isso, sabia que o Edward é super desencanado e iria deixar a gente fazer o que quisesse.

- Eu sei, eu sei. É que ás vezes que queria que ele voltasse a ser o meu irmão ciumento, voltasse a se importar de verdade sabe? – Assenti mesmo sabendo que eu estava mas do que feliz por esse verão sem meu irmão ciumento no meu pé. – Como o Emm é com você.

- Só sei que tudo o que eu quero agora é um banho e dormir um pouco, amanhã a gente decidi o que fazer, ta bem?

- Ok. Aproveita que hoje o banheiro é primeiro seu. Tenho que levar todas essas malas e ainda arrumar tudo. – deu um suspiro tentando me comover, mas eu a conhecia bem demais também.

- Eu te avisei. – disse fechando a porta do meu quarto.

Arrumei as coisas da minha mala no closet, peguei uma toalha e minha nécessaire e fui ao banheiro.

Depois de um banho rápido, coloquei minha camisola e ao entrar no quarto me joguei na cama sendo levada rapidamente ao mundo dos sonhos, um lugar onde tudo pode acontecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo muito melhor, vesti um short jeans curtinho e uma camiseta de alças azul clara, prendi o cabelo em um coque e corri para o banheiro antes que Alice acordasse. Fiz minha higiene matinal e resolvi que para agradecer a hospedagem eu poderia fazer o café da manhã para todos.

Meu coração ainda estava apertado por ter visto ele finalmente depois de tantos anos, cheguei a pensar que nunca mais o veria quando ele foi para a faculdade. Suspirei indo ate a cozinha.

Eu tinha que ter me apaixonado pelo irmão da minha melhor amiga? Ainda por cima um cara 10 anos mais velho do que eu? Que me via apenas como uma crianças levada, e depois como uma adolescente tolinha?

As coisas eram assim, pensei ligando o rádio no balcão e procurando pelos armários os ingredientes para panquecas. Eu estava apaixonada por ele desde que me lembrava, tinha sido ele a cuidar de mim quando eu me machucava, a me dar doce antes do jantar escondido da Renne, ele tinha me mostrado que não tinha nenhum bicho papão em baixo da minha cama, sorrido para mim no meu primeiro dia de aula. Todos os momentos da minha infância que tinham sido importantes para mim, ele estava la. E quando tinha ido para a faculdade, cursar ciências econômicas, eu aguardava pelas férias e os feriados para poder vê-lo novamente. Ate que um dia ele foi e não voltou, e mesmo assim eu ainda guardava esperanças.

Balancei a cabeça para a afastar as lembranças e decidi que o melhor seria comprar algumas coisas em alguma padaria, Alice fica de péssimo humor se não comesse o seu muffin toda manhã. Peguei algum dinheiro no quarto e me aventurei a sair do apartamento, eu tinha visto uma padaria a duas quadras daqui ontem, na vinda de taxi.

Meia hora depois eu estava de volta, assim que fechei a porta notei que nenhum dos dois tinha acordado ainda. Arrumei a mesa da cozinha com os pães que tinha comprado, fiz um suco de laranja, café e terminei a massa das panquecas, quando estava começando a frita-las uma voz me surpreendeu.

- Que cheiro maravilhoso é esse? – Edward me encarava sonolento da entrada da cozinha. Preciso fazer uma pausa para explicar os acontecimentos a seguir, me entendam, ele estava apenas de samba canção e eu NUNCA tinha visto um cara que não fosse meu irmão, nesses trajes, muito menos o cara por quem eu estava apaixonada, podia sentir a baba escorrendo enquanto analisava seu peito liso, a pele branquinha, braços e pernas muito bem torneados e.. –Bella, você esta bem? – me olhou preocupado.

- An? – perguntei ainda perdida. – Estou ótima, maravilhosa, estu... – comecei olhando em sua direção e de repente senti algo muito quente em minhas mãos, não me julguem ok? – Ahhhhhh. – dei um grito e pulei assustada, sendo amparada por ele. Eu tinha colocado a mão na chapa MUITO quente.

- Já vi que você continua tão atrapalhada como sempre. – comentou preocupado analisando a minha mão recém queimada. – Você tem sorte que meu pai era médico, vamos. – me puxou a te seu quarto, isso mesmo SEU QUARTO, que eu não tinha visto por dentro ontem.

O quarto era todo branco com detalhes verdes, uma colcha maravilhosa estava sobre sua cama bagunçada e eu me peguei pensando como seria se ele me jogasse naquela cama, ficasse sobre mim e me...

- Bella? Você esta bem? Parece que vive em outro mundo. – deu um risinho ao me fazer sentar na cama, foi ate seu banheiro e voltou com a maletinha de primeiros socorros. Minutos depois minha mão estava enfaixada e proibida de movimentos por uns dias. – Eu posso trocar o curativo todo dia a noite se estiver tudo bem pra você. – assenti apressada, muito feliz em saber que sentiria a corrente elétrica que dominava meu corpo toda vez que ele me tocava, ele sentiria também?

Nós voltamos para a cozinha e eu fui proibida de terminar minhas panquecas.

- Já tem muita coisa aqui, só para três pessoas. E você não devia ter ido a padaria sozinha, é perigoso. Não estamos mas em Forks. – como se eu não soubesse, quem me dera ter uma visão dessas toda manhã em Forks.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, papai. - disse secamente, tentando controlar minhas emoções e pensamentos. Eu tinha vindo a essa viagem para supera-lo não para me apaixonar mais.

- Você parece Alice falando assim. – riu, se servindo de café e um Muffin de amora.

- Não sou sua irmã. –respondi revoltada.

- Mas é como se fosse, eu peguei vocês duas no colo e as vi crescer. São minhas irmãzinhas. – sorriu docemente e eu me contive para não chorar, apenas assenti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Os primeiros dias em São Francisco tinham sido maravilhosos e eu me peguei muitas vezes pensando em como seria se resolvesse estudar aqui em setembro, então eu lembrava a mim mesma que Edward morava aqui e eu não precisava de mais motivos para ter esperanças.

Alice e eu passamos cada momento dos dias seguintes conhecendo a linda cidade, fazendo compras e tirando MUITAS fotos.

Edward era cordial com ambas mais mal o víamos, ele saia muito cedo e voltava muito tarde de uma de suas noitadas, nós tínhamos noticias suas através dos jornais que estavam sempre sobre a mesa pela manhã. Se eu tinha mantido qualquer esperança sobre ele, ela tinha morrido quando vi sua foto ao lado de uma ruiva, que diziam ser sua atual conquista.

As coisas ficaram um pouco diferentes na noite em que Alice decidiu que iriamos a alguma boate para maiores de 21, ela tinha nos conseguido identidades falsas e comprado roupas especialmente para essa ocasião.

Eu quase pirei quando vi o vestido que usaria, ele era preto e de seda, com um enorme decote nas costas e no busto, ai ate um pouco abaixo da minha bunda, para complementar ela tinha escolhido enormes sandálias de salto também pretas e me mandado fazer uma maquiagem escura com os lábios em um vermelho vivo, meu cabelo estava especialmente selvagem e quando me olhei no espelho mal pude me reconhecer, eu estava ...

- Sexy. – foi a única palavra que saiu dos lábios de Edward quando me viu na sala, ele tinha decido ficar em casa nesse dia e estava sentado na sala jogando vídeo game, como se tivesse 17 anos novamente. – Você não pode sair assim de jeito nenhum Bella, eles a atacariam.

- Claro. – revirei os olhos enquanto me sentava a seu lado para esperar Alice.

- Eu estou falando sério, você tem só 18 anos, é muito inocente. Acredite em mim, volte para o quarto, coloque um vestido ate o joelho de preferencia com mangas bem cumpridas e

-Pode parar por ai, nem que eu quisesse Alice me deixaria escolher outra coisa e eu não quero. Eu estava ate insegura, mais se estou mesmo sexy, Otimo, quem sabe não arrumo um ficante de férias para me divertir um pouquinho.

- O que?- perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Um ficante. – repeti. – Você sabe, né? Aquelas pessoas que te beijam e outras coisas sem nenhum compromisso fixo. – continuei um pouco corada ao falar desses assuntos com ele.

- Eu sei o que é um ficante, Bella. – revirou os olhos. – Só não entendo o por que de você querer isso. Parece o tipo de menina para se casar, não se divertir.

- Nossa, você parece o Em falando assim. E outra, acho que tenho direito a um pouco de diversão sim, fui super boazinha durante todo o high school e espero curtir muito a faculdade.

- Acho que você esta exagerando, Bella. A faculdade pode parecer maravilhosa agora mais tem que se cuidar. Muitas pessoas más, doenças e outras coisas do tipo podem te afetar.

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem obrigada. Só quero um pouco de diversão nesse verão.

- Você pode se divertir sem sair beijando um cara aleatório. - respondeu com uma carranca.

- Vamos ver.- respondi ficando quieta.

Alice apareceu logo, com um vestido também curto e provocativo e Edward passou a simplesmente nos ignorar.

- Que clube vocês vão? - perguntou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

Alice disse o nome e saímos antes que ele notasse que não tínhamos idade para entrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de algumas horas na pista de dança e algumas tequilas minha mente estava relativamente mais leve, eu me sentia feliz e animada para finalmente começar o resto da minha vida, então eu o vi. Foi no exato momento em que a música começou.

watch?v=50FCmdDI2hM

Ele se aproximou de mim dançando ao ritmo da musica, e casualmente disse quando sua boca estava colada a minha orelha.

- Vem comigo?


End file.
